Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 5
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day.. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year five (2012-2013) A year that starts with a changing of the guard (with Ririchiyo Shirakiin taking over Rika as an assistant), and a lot of other changes. The main plot consisted of Topaz facing three girls (Techie, Zonde, and Image-Chan). Image-chan had a paint brush that allowed her to create monsters from people's "heart crystals", Zonde had a team of "Elemental Breast Lords", and Techie had a team of futuristic devices at her control. 209-234 Example #209: M-egane-inja (Ayame Sarutobi) Example #210: Shrine Maiden of Paradise (Reimu Hakurei) Example #211: BAKAngel (Astraea) Example #212: Fairy of the Forest (Nymph) Example #213: Bodacious pirate in a Miniskirt (Chiaki Kurihara) Example #214: Onegai Senpai (Ichika Takatsuki) Example #215: Pay Day (Mogana Kikajima) Example #216: So, I can't write blogs? (Mina Okura) Example #217: My Little Meganekko (Chizuru Ooshima) Example #218: Ascended Mecha Fangirl (Hikaru Amano) Example #219: Topaz x Boku SS (Ririchiyo Shirakiin) Example #220: Bear-able Meganekko (Margery Daw) Example #221: Vague Name Once More (Girlfriend) Example #222: The most Ojou of all Ojous (Shinra Kuonji) Example #223: Megas Nyoro (Tsuruya) Example #224: Apricots and Cherry Blossoms (Kyoko Sakura) Example #225: Double Vision (Mion Sonozaki and Shion Sonozaki) Example #226: U & I (Ui Hirasawa) Example #227: Beyond the White Princess (Kanata Shirahime) Example #228: Master but not a Zero (Tifania Westwood) Example #229: Hey Foxy Lady (Yukikaze Panettone) Example #230: U S D A Choice (Sena Kashiwazaki) Example #231: Cresent Moon in the Night Sky (Yozora Mikazuki) Example #232: Blogging about Girls is Shameless! (Yui Kotegawa) Example #233: A Cat Shows Her Fangs (Himari Noihara) Example #234: Phoenix Shinobi (Ikaruga) Example #235: I'm Wet! (Saeko Busujima) 235-260 Example #236: Trophy Wife (Irisviel von Einzbern) Example #237: Melancholy of a Samurai Girl (Kusunoki Kasuga) Example #238: Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting (Ku Fei) Example #239: The Carnivore Who's Discarded Womanhood (Chie Satonaka) Example #240: The Flower Spreading Throughout the Land (Tsubomi Hanasaki) Example #241: The Flower Swaying in the Sea Breeze (Erika Kurumi) Example #242: The Flower That Bathes in Sunlight (Itsuki Myoudouin) Example #243: The Flower That Glistens in the Light of the Moon (Yuri Tsukikage) Example #244: Mirakurun Look-alike (Chinatsu Yoshikawa) Example #XX: Meganekko Day 2013: Gender Bender (MIX) Example #245: Nobel Berserker (Allenby Beardsley) Example #246: Scarlet Twins (Cryska Barchenowa & Inia Sestina) Example #247: Star of the Nadesico (Ruri Hoshino) Example #248: Strawberries and Peaches (Ichigo Momomiya) Example #249: Blog in the Middle of Nowhere (Kimi Aoi) Secondary link Example #250: Yes, It's a Vampire Ninja Blog (Seraphim) Example #251: Underwater Mountains (Fuji-san) Example #252: Amazoness Swords Woman (Cattleya) Example #253: All-Magical Enhancements (Iria Fukumune) Example #254: The difference between Kowai and Kawaii (Elucia "Elsie" De Lute Ima) Example #255: NAKED GENIUS (Haqua du Lot Herminium) Example #256: Angelic Hero (Emi Yusa) Example #257: Demon Cow King (Maou) Example #258: Cosmic Ab-horror-able (Nyarlko) Example #259: The Girl Who Fell From The Sky (Lala Satalin Deviluke) [http://myanimelist.net/blog.php?eid=741483 Guest Blog 2013: (ZettaiRyouiki: Snow Black/Kuroyukihime)] Example #260: Please... (Mizuho Kazami) Category:Anime Blogs